


Are You Okay?

by Nowaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, YOI secret valentine 2017, leoji, tw pain, tw scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: Guang-Hong isn't thrilled with the first words his soulmate will say to him, but at least his scar is unique.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a pretty standard soulmate AU thing with the first words. BUT with a slight twist because the location of your mark is also the first place your soulmate touches you.
> 
> TW: mentions of pain... because scars hurt.

Leo awoke to the sting of something being drilled into his skin. He rolled over onto his stomach, almost falling off his bed in the process. He didn’t realize he was screaming until his mother kneeled down beside his bed and shushed him.

“I know it hurts,” she whispered. “It’ll be over soon.”

He bit down onto his fist as she stroked his hair. He’d been told that it hurt when the soulmate mark came in but nothing had prepared him for the scorching pain of his flesh tearing itself apart in order to form a scar.

“My darling lion,” his mother cooed at him, lifting his shirt so she could peek at his mark. “You’re doing just fine. You’re so brave.”

“What’s it say?” Leo managed to ask through gritted teeth.

She was silent for a while before quietly admitting that she didn’t know. It wasn’t until much later that night, as he squinted into the bathroom mirror, that he realized his mark wasn’t done causing him pain.

Leo had been given a generic “are you okay” scar. The first words his soulmate would say to him was a question that he’d been asked hundreds of times already. Sure, the lower back wasn’t a very common location but it still wasn’t very promising. He would be lucky if his first words were better than a simple “I’m fine” or “yeah.” He might just never figure out who his soulmate was.

 

It was in English.

That was the first thing that Guang-Hong realized about the tattoo after it finished burning itself onto his palm. He considered himself pretty fluent in the language, however he still had to google the word.

His soulmate was crude.

Guang-Hong hoped that only one person ever said that to him, and that it was a misunderstanding.

 

“Do you always wear gloves?” Phichit asked one day while they scrolled through costumes online. Guang-Hong wouldn’t even consider any that left his hands bare.

“My soulmate mark is on my hand. It’s inappropriate.”

“Have you tried covering it with makeup? That’s what celebrities do.”

He’d never actually thought about doing that but soon enough, Phichit was dragging him to a cosmetic store and testing shades on his unmarked hand. Once he’d found one he deemed perfect, he took Guang-Hong back to his apartment where he fussed until he agreed to let Phichit apply the foundation for him.

“Here, you can have some of my sponges. I haven’t used them since I got a brush for it.” He babbled, squeezing a small amount of the makeup onto the sponge and quirked an eyebrow.

“Don’t laugh?” Guang-Hong asked, fingers already pulling at his glove.

“I would never,” Phichit promised, beaming.

Naturally, he cracked up as soon as he saw Guang-Hong’s palm.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh,” he grumbled, covering the scar with his other hand.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t think it would say that.” Phichit said in between giggles. “I’m sorry. Just let me see it again so I can cover it.”

“Fine.” He muttered.

Phichit disguised his laughter as coughs as he applied the foundation. Guang-Hong saw right through it but he let it go. He supposed that he’d find it funny too if it weren’t the first words his soulmate would say to him.

“They’re probably an American. Anyway, we’re done. No one will be able to see it now.”

“What’s yours say?” He asked.

Phichit bit his lip, and looked away.

“Eh, I guess it’s personal. I don’t like showing people mine either. Hard to hide when it’s your hand though.” He quickly prattled on, accepting that his friend didn’t want to talk about it.

“You wouldn’t believe where Victor Nikiforov has his.” Phichit gossiped, leaning in and speaking in a low whisper.

“You’ve never seen it.”

“No, but I still know where it is.” Phichit refuted. “It’s on the inside of his lip. That’s why he kisses the hand of everyone he meets.”

“Is that really the best theory you can come up with?”

“There’s few places on Victor that haven’t been photographed.” Phichit replied, crossing his arms. “Trust me, I live with a Victor Nikiforov super-fan.”

“Let me guess, his scar is on his hand?”

“He doesn’t have one.”

“Maybe Victor’s the same?”

“I suggested that to Yuuri myself, but he laughed at me.”

“You can get them removed, but it’s almost impossible to find someone who will. Not that I want to have mine removed, I only looked it up out of curiosity.” Guang-Hong added hastily before Phichit got the wrong idea.

“Well, Yuuri is competing in the Grand Prix this year so maybe he’ll figure it out and let us know.”

 

Another year passed before Guang-Hong was able to start competing for the Grand Prix. His first qualifier was in America and as soon as it had been announced, Phichit started harassing him.

“Don’t lose sight of why you’re here,” his coach threatened. “No matter what that guy says, you’re not here to flirt.”

“I won’t.” He promised, touching the scar.

 

He’d reviewed the other skaters before he’d even gotten on the plane. Still, seeing them all in person was a very different thing. It was both nerve-racking and exhilarating but Guang-Hong remained composed.

Until the first practice, when he nearly collided with the American skater, Leo de la Iglesia. At the last minute, Leo was able to avoid him but he ended up smacking into the wall and collapsing on the ice.

He dropped onto his knees, the cold immediately seeping through his clothes, and placed his hand on Leo’s back. “Are you okay?”

“Dammit,” the other moaned, clutching his face. One of his cheeks was quickly turning red.

“Excuse me?” Guang-Hong asked, eyes narrowing as he pulled his hand away from the other skater. The words had been carefully covered with foundation, just as they’d always been.

Leo blinked at him before looking away, embarrassed. “Did I say that out loud? I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s good. It’s, um, it’s what I’ve been waiting to hear.”

Leo looked confused for a couple of moments until he reached back to touch the exposed skin his clothing would usually hide, if his pants hadn’t ridden down during the fall.

“I’ve been asked that question so many times, I stopped getting my hopes up.”

Guang-Hong laughed and rubbed at the makeup on his hand. “At least you didn’t have to cover up a curse word all the time.”

“Not a very good first impression, was it?”

“I think I’ll be able to overlook it.”

“That’s good. Hopefully you’ll be able to overlook me beating you as well.” Leo teased, allowing Guang-Hong to help him up. His coach was already rushing toward them.

“I think that’s actually something that you’ll have to overlook.”

“I’ll see you on the podium, _Guang-Hong.”_

“You’ll see me before that, _Leo.”_


End file.
